


Alone Together

by macaroni_lime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_lime/pseuds/macaroni_lime
Summary: "Why do you love me?"





	Alone Together

The night painted a dark wash of colour in the interior of the unlit penthouse. Jaejoong stood in front of a large glass window that extended from the white ceiling to the tiled ground. Comfortably wrapped in just a thick, warm cotton comforter taken from his bed, he was naked. He couldn't be bothered to put on any underwear since he was inside the comforts of his own home.

Speckles of bright, artificial lights emitted from tall buildings and skyscrapers dotted the view seen from the window. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold.

Jaejoong was brought back from within the depths of his mind by a pair of strong, sturdy arms, circling around his waist.

"Jae," he whispered.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" The sound of his deep, gentle voice warmed its way into Jaejoong's heart and left a trail of goose pimples on his flawless skin. The moment the scent of body shampoo and musk and Yunho permeated his nostrils, the steady thumps of Jaejoong's beating heart sped up.

"Hmm... Can't sleep." Jaejoong turned his body, facing Yunho, his hands letting go of the comforter in order to snake his slender arms around his neck. He felt the cold of the night on his naked body, piercing his sensitive skin like tiny icicles.

"Yunho," Jaejoong looked up, staring directly into Yunho's almond eyes.

"Why do you love me?" The fingers splayed on the sides of Jaejoong's hips brushed downwards and stayed on his lower back, closing the non-existent gap between their lower bodies.

"Because." The innocent smile on Yunho's charming face left Jaejoong slightly breathless, and very in love.

"Because?" Jaejoong was observing every nook and cranny of Yunho's face but he stopped at where the faded scar was. It was an imperfection to anyone else, but to Jaejoong, it was what made him perfect; what made him his Yunho.

"Because you're beautiful." Yunho paused and smirked.

"That's it? I didn't know I was just a pretty face to you, you superficial bastard." The playful pout on Jaejoong's face was endearing and very much irresistible.

"Well, I love you because you're kind, because you get cranky in the morning if you don't get enough of your beauty sleep. Because you would always ask me if you look good with whatever you decide to wear that day and and pucker that red, red lips of yours whenever I say you look good in everything. Because you would always hit me if I messed up the decorations on your jjigae. Because you-"

A sigh.

"Because you're Kim Jaejoong. Because you're my everything."

His face covered by his raven, black hair, Jaejoong gazed downwards, the redness on his cheeks an evidence of his bashfulness. Yunho tilted Jaejoong's chin, tucked the stray hairs covering his face behind his ear and slowly planted a chaste kiss on his crimson red lips.

"And that's why, I love you."

It all felt perfect with how their bodies meld together seamlessly as they exchanged kisses, parting and closing the gap between them again and again. The cold atmosphere of the penthouse soon began warming up as their kisses became more and more passionate. As if it was an involuntary reflex, Jaejoong wrapped both of his milky thighs around the muscular waist of Yunho.

"Bring me to bed."

***

The constant ticking of the old table clock and the calm breaths of both Yunho and Jaejoong resonated around the silent bedroom. Deep in thought, Yunho laid his head on top of Jaejoong's warm chest, hovering between states of consciousness. Jaejoong breathed calmly, fingers tangled in the tufts of dark brown locks.

"Jae,"

"Hm?" Jaejoong responded, his warm hands never ceased to caress Yunho's head.

Silence

Yunho lifted his head from Jaejoong's chest and stared. He stared into his black, doe eyes, tired from late, sleepless nights. Stared at the light brown freckle sitting high on his cheekbone and the bright, cherry red pout that never fails to arouse him.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Deep chuckles sent little sparks of pleasure down Jaejoong's spine. Yunho tucked his head in the crook of Jaejoong's pale neck, wrapped his arms around his lithe waist and deeply inhaled.

"Jae," He whispered.

"Why do you love me then?"

Jaejoong playfully drew random patterns on Yunho's arms, as he smiled.

"Because you're cheesy."

"Go on," Yunho murmured between the small nips he pressed against Jaejoong's silky skin.

"Because,"

The breaths Jaejoong took gradually became shorter and faster the moment Yunho's plump lips reached his sensitive neck.

"B-because you make me crazy. Like right now."

"Tell me more,"

"H-honey, if you do that, I-"

Yunho's hands playfully travelled down Jaejoong's back, hip and right where he is most sensitive. Words left hanging and unsaid, they showed their love through the dance of passion, dancing through the night and into the dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece two years ago but I never had the balls to post anywhere besides twitter. Personally, I find this to be really cheesy, but I kinda like it. Hope you guys like it as well.


End file.
